Sometimes Love Hurts
by I shipp lizter
Summary: Elizabeth and Peter shoot a scene for Breaking Dawn Part 2. But Peter's wife, the devil herself, Jennie Garth, is on set. And when things get a little lovey dovey between Peter and Liz, it ends in a way, no one would have expected. Rated T for language. One-Shot. Set while filming Breaking Dawn. (I really hate Jennie so please don't be offended if you are a fan of hers) Enjoy!


Elizabeth's POV

It was just one of those days. We were currently in the middle of shooting for the battle scene in Breaking Dawn Part 2. Everyone was lined up on the battle field. Vollturi on one side, Cullens and their friends on the other. I stood next to what had to be the most hansom man alive. Peter. We were holding hands and for the shot, we had to look up at each other at the same time. But today on set just wasn't the same. Normally, Peter and I would be laughing during the scene or joking around, hugging. But other than lines we spoke, we had barely talked today. Why? The devil herself was on set for the day. Jennie had shown up and was watching us film. Now I knew very well that Peter didn't love her anymore. He had told me himself. But Jennie was a bundle of pure evil. Demanding, Clingy, Pissy, Raging with jealousy. When she first came in with Peter this morning she was happy, nice, such a kind person. But as soon as we took our places, and Peter took my hand for a shot, She stared me down. If looks could kill, I would have been dead hours ago. She was currently standing of to the side, watching me with a disapproving scowl on her face. Soon after we had to shoot my scene, where I'm dangling off of a ledge, desperately clinging on. The entire time I was shooting, I could see Jennie out of the corner of my eye. She stared at me and in her eyes I could tell, she was wishing I really was hanging off a cliff. Our final shot of the day was the scene where Vladimir and Stephan run off then the camera catches, Bella, Edward, and Renesmee hugging, Rosalie kissing Emmett, and Carlisle kissing Esme. Peter and I were up, and Bill called action, I went in to kiss Peter but I put almost no effort into it. Bill called cut and said to do it again. I caught a glimpse of Jennie's face as Bill said this. Her scowl turned into a mad and pissed off look. Peter and I ran the scene again. I tried to put a little more effort into it. But Bill still wasn't convinced. I saw pure rage on Jennie's face. I got somewhat a pleasure out of this. If i piss her off enough, maybe they'll throw her out. Wouldn't that be lovely. Bill said put more effort into it, because we had minimal time left today. He said make it last, at least 7-10 seconds so they would have chunks off footage to pic from. Bill called action. I looked Peter in the eyes, and leaned in. They want more, then I'll give 'em more. I pressed my lips to Peters, and closed my eyes, Pulling as much effort into it as I could. Peter got what I was going for. Within four seconds, we were heavily making out. In front of everyone, might I add. Ten second were up, and Bill called cut. We slowly broke apart, and I opened my eyes to see that Peter was standing there, looking back at me with the same loving eyes. He smiled at me and bent down, whispering in my ear.

"I love you Liz" was all it took. Those four words were like music to my ears. I couldn't contain my happiness. I reached up and pressed my lips back against his. Like magic. It felt perfect. But our moment ended sooner than I hoped it would. I felt a hand grip my shoulder, as my lips were ripped from Peter's. I was spun around, and met the dead, cold, eyes of Jennie. Oh shit, I thought. This will not end well.

* * *

True to my words, it didn't. Because here I sit, holding and ice pack to my right, and now very black, blue, and swollen, eye. There were tears streaming down my cheeks, as I cried. Not only in pain, but because I knew what I did was wrong. I hung my head. Two arms slipped around me, and I looked up in the mirror on the makeup table. Peter was standing behind my chair, with sympathetic eyes. He kissed the top of my head.

"Elizabeth-"

"Don't," I said, cutting him off, "It was my fault, so don't apologize for anything" I told him, barely able to look at his reflection in the mirror.

"Liz, It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have brought her on today of all days," he said. He came around in front of me, and stood me up, pulling me into a hug.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Elizabeth," he said in the most sad, and depressed voice I had every heard come from him. He kissed my forehead gently, and with that, left. I wouldn't be returning to set that day.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day in my trailer, alone, as always. I sat on my bed, curled up in a blanket, watching TV. My hair, beautifully styled, because I was supposed to still be shooting. Still dressed as Esme, because the makeup artist ushered my to my trailer, not caring if I changed, And my wonderful white makeup, streaked but my tears of pain and embarrassment. Still holding the icepack to my face as the swelling continued on. Five o'clock, there was a knock at my trailer door,

"It's open," I said. The door creaked open and Peter stepped in, the door closing behind him. He came and sat next to me on the bed. I never lifted my eyes from my legs as I sat there, cross legged and thoroughly ashamed.

"Liz?" Peter asked quietly. I didn't answer 'Yes', 'What', or even 'What do you want?'. No. I just jumped right to it.

"I get it if your angry," I said, looking up, new tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"Liz, I'm not angry at you. I'm angry with her, and what she did to you. And Liz, I won't stay with someone who can't accept what comes with being an actor. That's why I filed for divorce," he said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Why would you do that?" I asked. There had to be more than that one reason.

"Liz. She's Clingy, Pissy, Bitchy, Always jealous of any other woman, and Liz... because I love you more than I could ever love her." he said. I had no chance to respond before his lips came crashing down on mine. I didn't know why he did it, but I loved it and never wanted it to end. But it came to a quick end when I accidentally whimpered as has hand came up to grasp my face, but got too close to my eye.

"Sorry" he said. He looked me in the eyes. "Elizabeth, I love you, and I want to be with you," he said. I couldn't believe he said it. The one thing I've wanted forever.

"I love you and want to be with you too" I said and started to cry again. Not tears of pain, but tears of joy and pure happiness.

* * *

A week after Jennie had brutally punched me in the eye, and was banned from the set, Peter and I couldn't keep our hands (or lips) off each other. Nikki and Ashley had teased us multiple times, with the nickname Lizter, after the caught Peter and I kissing in between takes. But i didn't care at all. I had what I truly wanted. And that was Peter.


End file.
